Where I Belong
by Alittica
Summary: CP Coulter's Daltonverse. "Do you want to come back to my house?" she signed. "We could get out of these clothes and warm up." Audrey/Charlie. Smut.


**So, I have found another ship to captain! This ship shall henceforth be known as the Arlie Rowboat. I am in love with it. I figure if Charlie HAS to be straight, he should still end up with a Brightman, and Audrey is pretty perfect for him, let's be honest.**

**Enjoy ;D**

* * *

><p>She laughed as the clouds parted and the rain poured down on them, soaking through their clothes and effectively ruining the picnic Charlie had packed. He grinned at her, signing that they should head for cover, and took her hand. When they stood, however, she pressed close to him, stealing a shy kiss and twirling around.<p>

"Dance with me!" Audrey signed, her eyes alight with joy.

He could never resist her.

They danced and spun and stumbled and laughed and fell into a wet, muddy pile on the edge of the pond. She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest and smiling softly. He brushed a lock of hair from her eyes, letting his hand tangle in her long tresses. Slowly, she slid up his body until they were face to face. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and the cool skin of her pale cheeks was starting to flush. She might have been older than he was by a few years, but she was also the less experienced one. It usually took all the courage she had to initiate a steamy kissing session, and the one time she'd taken his hand and moved it to her backside she'd felt certain she would shrivel up and die with embarrassment.

Until he'd squeezed and started kissing her with a fierceness she'd never experienced but desperately wanted more of, that is.

Charlie was gazing up at her, his blue eyes gentle and patient, waiting to see what she would do. He never pushed, not once. He was a gentleman, exactly the kind of man she'd always dreamed of. He only took things as far as she wanted, and never hesitated to stop when she asked him to. He never seemed angry or annoyed with her when she ended their trysts, though she knew it couldn't have been easy for him to have gone months and months without doing more than kissing her and letting their hands wander each other's clothed bodies a handful of times.

She thought she was ready now, though. He was her perfect love, the one she'd dreamed of as a little girl. He was her handsome prince who rode in out of the blue to save her from her tower. He was brave and true and loving and kind and he understood and appreciated her and her family for everything they were. He was silly and funny and he always made sure to sign to her what was happening when they were out with his friends so she never felt ignored. He had her whole heart, this mad blue-eyed friend of her brothers', and she was certain she had his too, for she couldn't fathom anyone being able to fake the emotion his eyes held when he looked her way.

Audrey lowered her head to his, capturing his lips in a tender kiss. He smiled into it, one broad hand sliding down to the small of her back, the other cupping the side of her neck. The kisses became more heated, more urgent as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and pressed her hips into his in a way that made his brain short circuit. He pulled back slightly, studying her face. She blushed heavily, dropping her eyes.

"Do you want to come back to my house?" she signed. "We could get out of these clothes and warm up." His eyes widened, and he turned her face gently to read her expression, unsure if she knew the implications of that statement. She swallowed, continuing to sign. "Yes. I know what that sounds like. I wanted it to sound like that. I want to. If you want to, of course."

"I love you," he signed back, sitting up and planting a toe-curling kiss on her lips. She squeaked and clung to him as he stood, smiling at her. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure," she nodded, bending to scoop up the picnic basket and blanket they'd left ignored. He gathered them from her, taking her hand and walking towards his truck, occasionally glancing at her or kissing her head. She was sure she'd never blushed this much in her entire life, and while she was a nervous wreck about where the evening was headed, she also found herself counting the seconds until they arrived at her doorstep.

The drive was agonizing, the tension in the air crackling with excitement and nerves. She could tell by the way he held his hands firmly on the wheel and the way he swallowed thickly every few minutes that he was anxious too, and it made her grin in spite of herself. That he should be as nervous as she, the blushing virgin, made her positive she'd finally found the one she wanted. He pulled up in front of her modest yellow home in Westerville, turning to look at her.

"And what are you grinning about, missy?" he signed, a matching smile blooming on his face.

"You're nervous," she teased, eyes twinkling.

"So are you."

"Yes, but I'm a virgin. I'm supposed to be nervous about my first time. You, however, are quite the Casanova. Therefore, you shouldn't feel any nerves at all."

"I'm hardly a _Casanova_, Aud. And anyways, this is my first time too. It's my first time with you. It's the first time with the woman I love, the woman of my dreams…the woman…" His hands fluttered for a moment as he hesitated, unsure that he wanted to finish his thought. She watched him, nodding for him to continue, heart racing with excitement. "The woman who makes my heart feel like it's going to burst out of my chest." He took her hands, kissing them gently, hoping she would accept this amendment to his speech. He'd wanted to say "the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with," but he knew it was far too soon for talk like that. They'd only been together a little over a year.

She unbuckled, leaning over the cab of the truck to pull him in for a kiss. This one was different than their previous kisses. It was slow and heated and held all the delicious promise of what was to come. He shivered at her touch, sliding out of the car and moving around to open her door. They ambled up to the porch, the drizzle still misting over them. With shaking hands, Audrey managed to unlock the door and stumble in, her boyfriend close behind her. He shut it with a click and kicked off his shoes, staring at her. As she dropped her purse on the side table and slipped off her sandals, she could feel her breathing getting heavier. Suddenly she was in his arms, looking up at him with wide, startled eyes. He backed her up against the wall, gently pinning her hands over her head and kissing her fervently, the soft moans and gasps she let out urging him on. She pressed herself against him as much as she could, shuddering with pleasure and anticipation when she felt him grow hard. She pulled her hands free, clumsily unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed and sucked at her neck, which made focusing on what she was doing an arduous task. Finally, she managed to push his damp button-down off his shoulders, letting her silky hands trace each plane and ridge and muscle of his torso. He groaned, leaning against the wall with one arm as she moved her hands lower, lightly tracing the indented V shape that trailed into his pants. Charlie reached behind her, unzipping her white dress and letting it fall off her lean form as he hungrily took her in. He bent down slightly, ghosting his lips over the creamy expanse of her collarbone, his fingers dipping down to play with the hem of her panties teasingly. She tugged on his hair, her muscles turning to jelly at the simple touch. Charlie gripped her hips, lifting her to him and wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her towards the bedroom, stealing messy, desperate kisses as he walked. He laid her down on the blankets, slowly tugging his pants off and watching her for any signs of apprehension. She only smiled shyly, shedding her undergarments and staring up at him, cheeks flushed pink. He paused in his movements, looking over the stunning woman spread out in front of him. The ex-Prefect was torn at this point. The hot-blooded young man in him wanted nothing more than to ravish her, hard and fast and desperately, but the lover in him knew he had to go slower than that, that he should be a little gentler with her, take his time and make this entirely about _her._ After all, he thought, stepping out of his pants and letting his boxers fall away, if she were happy, he would be too. So he took his time in crawling over her, peppering kisses down her neck and over her breasts, pausing for a few moments to swirl his tongue over a pert nipple. Audrey cried out at that, hands flying to his shoulders. He took that as a sign to continue, moving to her other breast and copying his ministrations there. She let her eyes slip shut, unsure what to do about the different sensations he was causing to wrack through her body.

He explored her, nipping and sucking and kissing every inch of her soft, smooth skin, leaving her breathless and fumbling to sign for him to please, please, for the love of all that was good, get inside her. He glanced at her clumsy hands, stilling them with a kiss and moving up to claim her lips once more. Audrey reached between them to stroke his length, slowly, tentatively, without having any real idea of if she was even doing it correctly. When she felt one of his hands fist in her hair and a groan rumble through his chest, she figured she must be on the right track, so she began moving a little faster, the sensation of feeling something so soft and strong at the same time fascinating her. Charlie's breathing was growing more labored as she touched him, brushing her thumb over the head once or twice and eliciting curse words she couldn't hear from the boy's mouth. With a shaking hand, he stopped her, and she glanced up at him, biting her lip. Pulling her hand away, she signed, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all. You were doing everything right. Too right. If you don't stop, I'm not going to last very long," he responded, eyes dark and clouded. She nodded, the look on his face sending a jolt of excitement down to her aching core. Very carefully, Charlie let his hand trail over her, grazing the gentle curve of her breast and skimming the flat plane of her stomach to pause over the one place she longed for his touch. He slid one finger over her, teasing and testing her response. She whimpered, locking eyes with him. He held her gaze as he began to stroke and rub her, varying his touches, the speed and pressure, trying to decipher what she liked best. She was panting within a few minutes, gripping his bicep and staring at him frantically, trying to communicate with her eyes that she needed more, that she was close, that if he would just touch her _right there_—

He made a movement with his thumb and she lost all control, a sound she had no knowledge of or power over tearing out of her throat as she fell over the edge into ecstasy. She wasn't even aware of the slight pain as he slipped a finger into her, moving it gently before adding another, trying to prepare her a little for what was to come. She sank into the bedspread, bliss etched across every feature on her beautiful face. When she opened her eyes, she saw that her boyfriend was looking at her like she was some kind of rare, exotic wonder that men traveled the earth for, in hopes of viewing it just once. Face heating, she leaned up to kissing him fiercely, sliding into his lap and making him moan with surprise.

A few moments later, he was slipping the condom she "conveniently" had in her nightstand on and positioning himself at her entrance, still holding her in his lap. Leaning their foreheads together, Audrey squeezed her eyes shut as he slid in, her long nails digging into his shoulders. He gripped her hips and stilled, waiting for some sign that she was okay. They stayed like that for over a minute, with Charlie trying to count to one hundred to keep his control. It wasn't an easy task when he was buried to the hilt inside the girl of his dreams, with her warmth enveloping him and her scent everywhere and her soft, tantalizing body pressed against his. Audrey finally, after letting herself adjust to the most definitely not small size of him, opened her blue eyes and nodded for him to move a little. He thrust in and out slowly, watching her face. She smiled at him, leaning in for a kiss. He began to move a bit faster, trying to roll his hips against her and make this as incredible as a first time possibly could be. Her breathing hitched when he did, and her hands tangled in his chestnut hair, pulling gently.

Audrey began moving too, meeting his thrusts with ones of her own, and the thrills and jolts that pulsed through both of them only served to make them move faster against each other, lost in a sea of heat and breath and touch and feeling, hurdling ever closer to the edge. Charlie could feel himself getting closer, and he was desperate to hold out for her, to let her finish first, to make those breathtaking sounds escape her full lips once more. He slipped a hand between them, rubbing her as best he could while still rocking against her, kissing and sucking her neck, licking lightly over the bruise he left behind. She was crying out now, and he thought it was a shame that she had no idea how beautiful the noises she was making were. Audrey's head fell back, her long dark hair sliding off her shoulders. She scratched down his back, leaving red welts behind that he didn't even feel, so lost were they both in the all-consuming blaze raging between them. She came at last, the pleasure of his kisses and touches overwhelming her and making her arch and writhe against him, her shout of pleasure fading into soft mewls and gasps as she slowly came back to Earth. He wasn't far behind, finally allowing himself to spill into her, moaning her name against her neck.

They stayed still for several long minutes, letting their breathing even and the liquid fire in their blood cool enough for them to think and move again. Slowly, he slid out of her, tossing the condom into her trashcan and pressing languid, adoring kisses to her chest and head and lips. She beamed at him, eyes content.

"My Charlie," she signed, kissing him sweetly and pressing close to him, ignoring the slight ache between her legs.

"Your Charlie," he agreed. "Always." With that, he wrapped her up in his arms, humming softly, the afterglow surrounding them burning brighter than the fading sunlight outside.


End file.
